


Confrontations

by BuckysGrl27



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysGrl27/pseuds/BuckysGrl27
Summary: Maggie asks Merle a question a question turns into a conversation the conversation turns into a bad Day





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Addi g all my fanfics that I have on ff.n on here to FF.n name is Merles grl26

N okay so short up it's just a tester um sooooo update s second chances! Has a actual chapter 4 now it has been updated Dixon's past Chapter 4 is in the works anyone want me to do a story review and tell me remember it was to be story's and movies etc. That I know love you all

Maggie walked around finding merle cleaning his knives. She moved to sit in front of him. Gently she moved his weapons aside. " Can we talk." Maggie asked. Looking at the rough redneck, his shirt was disguarded on a chair as Merle looked up at her nodding. Maggie looked him over seeing scars riddled on his chest. She gently went to touched a long scar that went from his shoulder to his stomach. Merle's hand caught her hand before it could touch him.

"Don't start somthin ya can't finish." Merle ki g at her lightly. Maggie laughed blushing before asking where he got all his scars. "Where'd ya get the scars?" She asked him.

" Mah pa , he weren't a good daddy like yers. He liked ta hit me an daryl. " Merle spoke softly so only Maggie could hear him.

Maggie crossed her legs on the table and listened queitly. She pointed at another one and he explained where and how he got it, thankfully this scar was from his military days. He told her about taking care of daryl. And about their mothers death. Maggie smiled at him opening up.

Maggie told him of the farm and the loss of Sophia. Merle frowned at learning of Sophia's death. He stood and walked over to the wall, he just started punching the wall. Maggie gasped regretting mentioning Sophia seeing his reaction to her death. Maggie wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Merle calm down! It's okay shh it's okay" Maggie tried moving him from the wall but he wouldn't kept slamming his fist into the wall .Maggie tried to calm him but she also didn't want to get hit by accident so she kept her arms sercurly around his waist.

Glenn and Rick ran in. Hearing Maggie yelling and asumed , Rick slammed a pipe into Merle's back. As glenn moved Maggie away from the enraged redneck. Merle went down fast but he was up just as fast. As soon as Merle was on the ground. The ex marine slammed his leg into ricks. Causing the ex cop to topple.

Maggie watched as Rick slammed the pipe into merles back No wonder he treated glenn like he was nothing as she looked at her boyfriend. Who was smiling at merles pain. She looked back and merle had gained the upper hand.

Throwing Rick into the wall. Merle stood fast, Maggie saw thinking well he'd have to move fast he was a marine. Then she laughed, Rick was trying to fight a fucking marine. Merle kicked rickRi the ribs before putting him in a choke hold.

" Ya done Grimes! " Merle snarled. Maggie saw he could easily snap Rick's neck. Maggie stepped away from them carefully. Moving as she turned to the door hearing it open.

A new guy ran in with daryl . Maggie looked down an saw Merle's dog tags on the floor , thinking he must of dropped them. She grabbed them, sliding them onto her neck.

" Sargent" The man yelled. Merle's head shot up looking up a the man. Glenn looked at merles face. He's waiting for an order, glenn realized.

" Release the Civilian " the man spoke hard and firm. Merle released Rick , who crumbled to the floor.

" Rick Grimes, I would suggest not provoking a marine again." The man said. As daryl ran to merle looking him over. Maggie smiled , he was finely seeing Rick for what he tried to do. Glenn was frowning now.

Later the whole group was gathered around. Rick was still holding his throat glaring at merle. Daryl was glaring at Rick. Merle moved away from Rick and headed back toward his guns. Sitting down , he glared at them all but daryl and Maggie an beth. " I told him about Sophia. He flipped" Maggie frowned lightly. Daryl nodded. He remembered Merle always helping the little girl peel and apple or an damn orange. For some reason the girl liked hanging g near their camp. Now though Daryl understood why, ED was afraid of them wouldn't go near the girl with merle or Daryl that close.

Daryl checked over Merle, lightly patting his brothers shoulder before standing. Looking at Maggie he stood protectively in front of Merle. The unknown man approached the boys and patted Daryl on the cheek. " How's my hunter " the man asked. Daryl smirked and laughed. " I'm good uncle buck. " Daryl spoke.

Carol moved around the croud of people and checked merles hand. " Your lucky!" The man himself just smirked and laughed a witty comeback. Merle grumbled lightly getting up and greetings his uncle. The older man patted Merle on the back. " Knew you'd two make it through this hell!" Buck said smirking. Merle smirked at that Crossing his arms.

" Damn straight!" The redneck wooted.

Carol and Maggie laughed lightly at the mans antics. Once everything calmed down, Rick was back up and acting like he was in charge. Merle leaned against the wall and watched Maggie move in front of him. " Are we gonna talk about what just happened!?" Daryl snarled. Rick went to talk but was cut off my Daryl. " I mean you attacked my brotha! For what! " Daryl snapped , demanding an explanation.

Rick sighed and looked at Daryl quickly apologizing to the man. Daryl just scuffed at him. The man sat down and looked at Merle, the redneck was glaring at him and Rick for once knew Merle would probably kill him. " I'm sorry Merle" Rick said. Maggie turned towards Merle.

Merle laughed. " Yer sorry ...you over reacted again! It's not the first time you've attacked me from behind" Merle started. " Don't think it'll be the last. " He added as an after thought. Rick looked down at that remembering when they left him for dead up on the roof.

Rick looked at him once more " what can I do...to fix our problems?" Rick asked. Merle looked at him for a long moment. " Just don't touch me again or next time I won't hold back!" With that said, Merle took off out toward the yard. Maggie following close behind with Daryl tailiing her .

 

Review  
Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter


End file.
